Bennett Family
The Bennett Family ('''Latin:' Benedictus; English: Benedict; translates as "blessed" or "one who is blessed")'' is one of the main families in and a matriarchal bloodline of powerful witches. The family was originally settled in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. However, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls in 1692. They have lived in the town and maintained their secrecy of their magical talents for over one hundred years. The Bennett family is known to be dominated by women and there are no known male members of the Bennett family, aside from those who married into it. The Bennett family has been linked to both the Salvatore and Petrova families since 1st Century B.C., with Qetsiyah known to be the oldest known ancestor. The Bennett family is also descended from a Traveler bloodline, as Qetsiyah was known for being the most powerful and gifted member of the Traveler community during her time. Qetsiyah is also arguably the most powerful witch of all time. As of the eighth season, Abby and Bonnie Bennett are the last living members of the Bennett family. Family Members *'Qetsiyah:' Qetsiyah ('''Ancient Greek:' Θετσιψαη, Hebrew: קעצייאַה; Qʻẕyyʼah, Arabic: كاتسيا, Syriac: ܩeܬܣiܝܐܗ), known as '''Tessa' during the modern day, was born some time during 1st century B.C.E. in Ancient Greece. Qetsiyah is presumably of Middle Eastern, Arabic or Mediterranean descent. She is the oldest known ancestor of the Bennett bloodline and was a very powerful witch. She created the first spell for immortality, the Cure for immortality, and the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Qetsiyah fell deeply in love with a young, gifted, powerful witch named Silas (who is the oldest ancestor of the Salvatore family and progenitor of the Salvatore line of doppelgängers). Qetsiyah and Silas belonged to a group of very gifted people called the Travelers. Qetsiyah eventually became engaged to be married to Silas. Silas confessed a desire to be immortal to her and insisted that he wanted to spend eternity with her, so out of love with him, she created the first spell for immortality. However, Silas' intention was not to spend an eternity with Qestiyah, but to spend forever with his true love, Amara (who was Qetsiyah's handmaiden and the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family). Qetsiyah had created the spell for immortality in the form of an elixir for Silas and herself to consume on their wedding night. However, as Qetsiyah was waiting at the altar for him to arrive for their wedding, everything around her, including the plants and floral decorations, began to wither and die, making it glaringly obvious that Silas had stolen the elixir for himself. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracked Silas down, where she discovered that he and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir for themselves to ensure they would be together forever. Overwhelmed by rage and jealous of their happiness, Qetsiyah created a single cure for immortality. Qetsiyah confronted Amara, desiccated her, entombed her, and covered hers and Silas' hide-out with blood to make it appear as though Qetsiyah had murdered her. When Silas confronted Qetsiyah about what she had done, she led him to believe that she had created a second cure to reverse Amara's immortality in order to kill her, and that the blood and human heart Qetsiyah had strewn about their hide-out acted as confirmation for her story. Silas threatened to kill Qetsiyah for murdering his beloved, but she gave him one chance to take the cure and live a human lifetime with her instead. When he refused, she neutralized him, desiccating him like she did to Amara and entombing him on an island off of Nova Scotia with the cure so he would have two options: he could take the cure, die a mortal death, and eventually be trapped on the Other Side with Qetsiyah for eternity, or he could starve and petrify in the tomb for eternity. To spite Qetsiyah, Silas chose to starve and desiccate for eternity, and laid buried for over 2,000+ years in his tomb. After desiccating Amara, Qetsiyah used her as a physical Anchor for the spell that created the Other Side, as she needed an anchor which would be both eternal and indestructible, provided by her immortal status. Many centuries passed and Silas still refused to take the cure so he could die and cross over to the Other Side where Qetsiyah was waiting for him. While one of her descendants tried to finally kill Silas by creating an order of hunters to force-feed him the cure and slay him, they still ultimately were unsuccessful for many more centuries to come. In 2011, Qetsiyah took advantage of her descendant Bonnie bringing down the Veil to the Other Side and brought herself back to life so she could finally finish her mission to punish Silas for his crimes against her by killing him and finally ensuring that Silas and Amara would be separated for eternity. She finally achieved her wish some months later when Amara killed herself and crossed over to the human afterlife just before Stefan killed Silas and sent him to the Other Side. Content with having fulfilled her revenge against her ex-lover, trapping him on the Other Side, Qetsiyah killed herself; with her unfinished business fulfilled, it is believed that she finally found peace. However, her victory was only temporary, as the modern-day Travelers cast a spell that destroyed the Other Side completely, resulting in Silas being sucked into Hell. With Hell's destruction, the fate of his and the other trapped spirits remain unknown. *'Qetsiyah's Child or Children (possibly):' It's assumed that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah either must have had a child or children before she was killed by the Travelers, or she had a sibling or siblings who would've continued the Bennett bloodline. *'Qetsiyah's Unnamed Sibling(s) (possibly):' It is a possibility that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah could have had a sibling(s) that had children if she did not have children of her own. Considering that Qetsiyah was killed at a young age by the Travelers, it is possible that either Qetsiyah had nieces or nephews or she had children of her own to continue the bloodline. *'Ayana:' Ayana was an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline who lived during the late 10th and early 11th century in the Middle Ages. She was a close friend of the Original witch, Esther Mikaelson and acted as a healer for the people in her village in what became modern-day Mystic Falls. She is a descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Ayana's Child or Children:' In order for the Bennett bloodline to continue, Ayana had children of her own, though this has not been directly stated. *'The Witch of The Five:' The Witch of The Five (her name remains unknown) was a descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah that lived in the 11th to early 12th century. In 1110 A.D., she created the Brotherhood of the Five. Qetsiyah had called upon her as her descendant to create a group of supernaturally-enhanced Vampire Hunters who would be tasked with the mission of finding, curing, and killing Silas in his tomb on the island. The Five were also tasked with killing regular vampires while they attempted to locate Silas. She died approximately 100 years after Ayana warned Esther not to cast her immortality spell on her children that begot the vampire race. *'Beatrice's Mother': Not much is known about Beatrice's mother other than she was the Leader of the Bennett Coven in the mid to late 18th century. She along with the coven spelled the Maxwell Bell in an attempt to drive out the sirens. It remains to be seen if she perished along with the rest of the coven. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Beatrice Bennett': Beatrice was a powerful witch who lived during the late 18th to early 19th century and was a member of a coven of Bennett witches. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Given that she was alive during the late 18th century, she's either Emily's mother or grandmother, though this distinction remains to be seen. *'Emily Bennett:' Emily was a fourth-great grandmother of Bonnie through Sheila Bennett, who lived up until the time of the American Civil War in the early 19th century. She was the personal handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the daylight rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. It's also assumed that Emily created the daylight necklaces, rings, and bracelets that Katherine and her vampire cohorts wore in the mid 1860s as well. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864 in which Damon would protect Emily's descendants and, in exchange, Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with the twenty-six other vampires who were trapped and left to burn in the tomb under Fell's Church. Emily later was burned at the stake by the Founding Families after Katherine exposed her to the Founder's Council just before the vampire round-up. Emily is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily's Unnamed Brother:' Emily said that she had a brother. She mentioned him to Stefan in Blood Brothers, after Stefan and his brother Damon had awoken in transition, and said that he had helped her bring the Salvatore brothers' dead bodies to the quarry to rest there until they reawakened as soon-to-be vampires. Not much is known about his character or background. It can be assumed that he was also a witch like his sister. He is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily's Unnamed Children:' Emily had children of her own, though the number of or their names remain unknown. Damon had protected her children as well as their lineage over the decades in exchange for Emily protecting Katherine and the tomb vampires. It can be assumed that they were all witches. They are all descendants of Qetsiyah. *'Unnamed Bennett Witch:' The Bennett witch was an ancient descendant of Qetsiyah and ancestor to Bonnie. Nothing is known about her or her background apart from that the Necromancer temporarily raised her from the dead to help him send the supernatural knife back to Malivore. He claimed that, in the cemetery in Mystic Falls, there are a lot of buried Bennett witches that excelled in the art of mystical transportation. Her power proved true, as she was able to effortlessly send the knife away, quickly and without incident. *'Marie Bennett:' MarieSee Marie's Tombstone is presumably a witch and an ancient descendant of Qetsiyah. Nothing is known about her character or her background. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home. It reads "In Memory of Marie Bennett. Beloved Mother and Daughter. April 15th, 1880 to ... 19th 1941". Given her date of birth, Marie could possibly be one of Emily's child or grandchild, though this distinction remains to be seen. *'Rose Bennett:' RoseSee Rose's Tombstone is an ancestor of the Bennett family and of Bonnie Bennett. Nothing is known about her character or background. It is assumed that she was a witch. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. It is unknown as to what point in time she belongs in the Bennett bloodline. *'Ernestine Bennett:' Ernestine is an ancestor of the Bennett family and of Bonnie Bennett. Nothing is known about her character or background. It is assumed that she was a witch. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home and it reads "Sacred. The Memory of Ernestine Bennett. Rest in Peace". It is unknown as to what point in time she belongs in the Bennett bloodline. *'Amelia Bennett:' Amelia is Sheila's motherLineage revealed in the Comic Issue 1969. Though not canon, it is later shown that an Amelia Bennett did exist and was one of the graves that Bonnie stood at in Home., the maternal grandmother of Abby, and the great-grandmother of Bonnie. She also has another unnamed son or daughter that would give rise to Lucy's lineage. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home and it reads "Amelia Bennett. She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her". *'Sheila Bennett:' Sheila is the daughter of Amelia Bennett, the maternal grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, the mother of Abby Bennett, and a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Sheila turned out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being powerful witches, and she taught Occult Studies at Whitmore College. In Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie performed a spell to open the door to the vampire tomb, although unbeknownst to Bonnie, the spell didn't unseal the tomb as she thought. Upon learning of what Sheila had done, Bonnie convinced her to help her open it to get Stefan and Damon out, and the amount of magic required to perform the spell weakened Sheila so severely that she ultimately died in her bed that night. *'Sheila's Unnamed Sibling:' He or she is the sibling of Sheila and the maternal grand-aunt/uncle of Bonnie. It is assumed that they are a witch like Sheila. Nothing is known about their history or background apart from the fact that they had at least two children, Pauline and an unnamed sibling. They are a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Pauline Bennett:' Pauline is presumably a witch and the descendant of Emily Bennett. She was the daughter of Sheila's unnamed sibling, the niece of Sheila, cousin of Abby, aunt of Bonnie, first cousin twice removed of Joanna, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy. She is also a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Joanna Bennett:' Joanna is presumably a witch and is Lucy's mother. She's also the first cousin twice removed of Pauline. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Abby Bennett Wilson:' Abby is the daughter of Sheila and the mother of Bonnie . She was born on August 16, 1972. She was married to Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father, who took over as Mayor of Mystic Falls in early 2011. She also has an adoptive son, Jamie Wilson, who was the step-son of a man she dated for some time after moving to North Carolina. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie were because of her then best friend Miranda Gilbert, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was a child, Mikael, the father and the patriarch of the Original family known as the vampire who hunts vampires, came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppelgänger (Elena), as he knew his step-son Klaus would come after her to use her to break his curse if he ever learned of her existence. Abby lured Mikael to Pickett Mausoleum in North Carolina and cast a powerful desiccation spell on him that nearly killed her. In All My Children, Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon and, as a result, lost her powers and abilities as a witch. She is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Lucy Bennett:' Lucy is Bonnie's distant maternal cousin, specifically her third cousin twice removed, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna, and therefore is related to Sheila through her unnamed sibling. She helped Katherine Pierce as a friend to get the Moonstone in Masquerade because she owed her a favor for previously saving her life. However, when Lucy learned that Katherine had purposely hid the fact that a fellow Bennett witch (Bonnie) was involved, she ended up switching sides by removing the linking spell that connected Katherine to Elena and hexing the moonstone so that it would incapacitate Katherine when she touched it. Not wanting to get sucked into more vampire drama, she left Mystic Falls, but promised Bonnie she would be back. She is still alive as of I Alone, as she provided a vial of blood to help rescue Bonnie from the 1994 Prison World. As of One Way or Another, it was assumed that she was in hiding from The Armory though her status has since been disputed. It is revealed by Alexandria St. John that she was killed, by Virginia herself. However, Virginia St. John offered a contradicting story to her sister's story, so this puts Lucy's current status as unknown. As of I Was Feeling Epic, it's revealed that Lucy was in fact deceased and had found peace as she and other Bennett witches aided Bonnie to save Mystic Falls. She is a very distant descendant and relative of Qetsiyah. *'Bonnie Bennett:' Bonnie was born on February 5, 1993 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is the youngest and last known member of the Bennett family. She is the only daughter of Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett, the maternal granddaughter of Sheila Bennett, and a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Bonnie is a very powerful witch. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes and is the main love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. In regards to her personality, she is moral, opinionated, spirited, feisty, determined, defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She is also extremely compassionate, kind, empathetic, caring, friendly, and protective, especially of those she loves. Bonnie is also known to be a martyr; extremely self sacrificing and selfless and she is always willing to put the needs of her family, friends and loved ones before herself. She will always go out of her way to protect the people she loves and help others in need without asking for anything in return. Bonnie is also shown to be a romantic, someone who finds comfort in love and romance, although at first, she is more focused on her identity as a witch and protecting her friends. Because of Bonnie's opinions about vampires and their way of living (due to the fact that vampires have to feed on humans and human blood for survival, thus increasing their chances of harming innocent people), this often makes her look like a prejudiced and judgmental person from time to time. However, Bonnie eventually comes to accept vampires and vampirism and even helps them and befriends them (as both her best friends Elena and Caroline are vampires), despite the fact that vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies. She once had the power of a hundred dead witches whom she asked for in order to defeat Klaus, but the privilege of drawing on this power was eventually taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and, in doing so, upset the balance of Nature. She is Emily Bennett's descendant, but does not seem to be on good terms with the dead witch spirits, as she failed to heed their warning regarding abusing their power. She temporarily lost her magical powers after she died and was returned to the living world as The Anchor to the Other Side, but has since regained her powers while living in the 1994 Prison World. As of mid-2013, Bonnie has returned to the living world and has settled back into her life in Mystic Falls. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, the witch-vampire hybrid, Malachai Parker cast a spell on Bonnie and Elena that linked them together and caused Elena's body to be put into a coma/suspended animation. As a result, Elena was doomed to have slept in that exact state of life for the rest of Bonnie's life, as, seemingly, only Bonnie's death would have awaken her from the magically-induced coma. However, in I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie, having finally mastered her witch abilitiesStelena Almost Had A Happy Ending On 'The Vampire Diaries,' Says Co-Creator Kevin Williamson, was able to undo Kai's curse waking Elena from her magical slumber without killing either one of them. With Mystic Falls and Elena saved, Bonnie set off to travel to Africa and to various other places to see the world, with the intention of living and enjoying her life to the fullest. Qetsiyah-S5.png|Qetsiyah|link=Qetsiyah Ayana-S8.jpg|Ayana|link=Ayana Witch of the Five-S8.jpg|The Witch of The Five|link=The Witch of The Five Beatrice-S8.jpg|Beatrice Bennett|link=Beatrice Bennett Emily_Bennet.jpg|Emily Bennett|link=Emily Bennett LGC107-Bennett Witch.png|Unnamed Bennett Grams-S8.jpg|Sheila Bennett|link=Sheila Bennett Abby-S8.png|Abby Bennett Wilson|link=Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy-S8.jpg|Lucy Bennett|link=Lucy Bennett Bonnie-S8.jpg|Bonnie Bennett|link=Bonnie Bennett Relatives *'Rudy Hopkins': Rudy was initially presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. He is human, but has knowledge of witches and magic from being married to a witch. He is a Board Member of Whitmore College and was also the mayor of Mystic Falls until his death in at the end of the summer in 2011. He was killed by Silas in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *'Jamie': Jamie is the adoptive son of Abby Bennett after she moved to North Carolina. Though Abby's relationship with Jamie's father ended, Abby continued to raise Jamie as if he was her own son. It remains to be seen if she legally adopted him though Abby did put him through school. After Abby transitioned into a vampire, he was initially scared of her but eventually came around after Caroline lectured him; seeing that Abby was there for him with a deadbeat dad, it was now his turn to be there for Abby. It currently remains to be seen if Abby and Jamie ever reconciled after Abby's brief attack on him while she was unable to control her hunger. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |QE|QE= Qetsiyah †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |AY|AY= Ayana †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |TH|TH= The Witch of The Five †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |BM|BM=Beatrice's Mother †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |BeB|BeB= Beatrice Bennett †| | | | | | | }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |EBM|EBM= Emily's Mother †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |EB|EB= Emily Bennett †| |EBB|EBB=Emily's Brother †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |EMC|EMC=Emily's Children †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |BW|BW= Bennett Witch †| | |MB|MB=Marie Bennett † | |ERB|ERB=Ernestine Bennett † | |RB|RB=Rose Bennett †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |AB|AB=Amelia Bennett †| | | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |SB|SB= Sheila Bennett †| | | |SS|SS=Sheila's Sibling †}} ;height:10em; width:3em|RH|RH= Rudy Hopkins †|v|ABW|ABW= Abby Bennett| |Pa|Pa=Pauline †| |JoG|JoG=Joanna's Grandmother †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |BSB|BSB= Bonnie Bennett | | | | | | | |JoM|JoM=Joanna's Mother †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | | | | |JoB|JoB=Joanna Bennett †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | | | | |LB|LB= Lucy Bennett †}} :Note: Dashed lines indicate a span of unknown time between generations of family members. Free floating members of the family have yet to be identified as to how they are connected within the family tree, but they have been confirmed to be from the Bennett family. Name *'Bennett' is an English and Irish language surname related to the medieval given name Benedict, both ultimately from the Latin word Benedictu, which means "blessed" or "one who is blessed." . Bennett is the English spelling of the Anglo-Norman name Bennet (Modern French first name Benoît, surname Bénet). Trivia *The Bennett family was inspired by the McCullough family in the novels, except the McCullough family is of Scottish and Celtic/Gaelic descent while the Bennett family is descended from Mediterranean or Middle Eastern origin (Qetsiyah) and eventually becomes a family of African-American heritage. *In the novels, the McCullough family are descended from Celtic Druids while the Bennett family are descended from The Travelers and Salem Witches. *Qetsiyah is the oldest known member and ancestor of the Bennett family bloodline, being born some time in 2nd or 1st century BC. She is also known to be possibly the most powerful witch of all time, rivaled by or either surpassing or second to Silas (the oldest member of the Salvatore family bloodline). Qetsiyah is presumably of Middle Eastern or Arabic (i.e. Syrian, Iranian, Iraqi, Yemeni, Palestinian, Lebanese, Saudi Arabian, Tunisian, Qatari, Jordanian, Kuwaiti, Israeli, etc) descent. Her native tongue is Aramaic or Syriac, which is a language that originated in the Middle East. *Bonnie says her paternal side of the family (the Hopkins) are boring, though she might just be referring to them as such in comparison with her magical maternal side (the Bennett's) of the family. *The Bennett family are mostly female and no male members are shown (not including Rudy, who is only part of the Bennett family through his marriage to Abby Bennett Wilson). **It is mentioned that Emily had a brother, therefore, he is the only known male member of the Bennett family. It could be assumed that he was also a witch. *Three members of the Bennett family had some type of involvement with the creation of the immortals. **Qetsiyah helped Silas become the first immortal and Ayana, being Esther's friend and mentor, witnessed Esther create the Original Vampires using a modified version of The Immortality Spell. After the recently-resurrected Esther turned Alaric Saltzman into an Enhanced Original vampire, she used a possession spell to manipulate Bonnie into feeding Alaric her blood to complete his transition. **Only a witch from Qetsiyah's bloodline or family could have freed Silas from his tomb, which was why Atticus Shane, who was being manipulated by Silas, sought Bonnie out to teach her Expression for the express purpose of releasing him. *The Bennett family has produced several of history's most powerful witches. *Bennett witches are also well known for their Boundary and Sealing Spells, specifically when they are bound to their bloodline, which has become something of a signature spell type of the Bennett family. **Qetsiyah desiccated and sealed away (Tomb Sealing Spell) Silas, where only a Bennett could free him (Bonnie with Expression). **Ayana preserved and sealed (Blood Knot Sealing Spell) Esther's coffin so that only two generations of Bennett witches could release Esther, as such a mother and daughter (Bonnie and Abby). **Beatrice sealed away (Bennett Illusionary Manifestation Spell) the siren sisters, Seline and Sybil, in the Armory's Vault. While this spell wasn't bound to the bloodline, it's a rather unique boundary spell that completely altered the siren's perceptions preventing them from escaping, when in fact, if one's senses were deprived, they could simply walk through the spell. **Emily, using her talisman, sealed away (Tomb Sealing Spell) 27 vampires under fell church and only a direct descendant of hers could unseal it (Sheila and Bonnie). **Sheila Bennett provided the spell (Prison World Banishment Spell) and her blood to the Parker family to seal away Kai so that only a Bennett witch's blood could activate the Ascendant and set him free (Bonnie and/or Lucy). One can assume that a previous Bennett witch, maybe Shelia's mother or grandmother, provided the spell and their blood to trap the heretics with the first prison spell. **Abby Bennett Wilson desiccated and entombed (Bennett Sealing Spell) Mikael within in a cemetery in North Carolina. This version of the Bennett Sealing Spell was adapted and performed using Dark magic and one of the few spells for their bloodline that did not require a Bennett Witch to break, as Katherine was able to locate and wake Mikael. **Lucy Bennett sealed the Armory's vault (Bennett Sealing Spell) so that only another living Bennett witch could open. **Bonnie Bennett sealed (Bennett Sealing Spell) away Elena's preserved body in her coffin in the Salvatore crypt; the spell was siphoned away by the Heretics. She would eventually unseal the Vault that Lucy sealed and proceed to seal the entire Armory. *Similarly, the Claire family crypt and Vincent's safe were bound with the blood of a Claire and Griffith witch, respectively; these are the only other known families to have sealed something directly to their bloodline. *Ayana, The Witch of the Five, Beatrice, and Sheila, along with other unnamed Bennett witches, were shown to have found peace and aided Bonnie as Spirits in her time of greatest need: to save Mystic Falls from Hellfire. **Emily Bennett, though not shown, was confirmed to have found peace.Emily's Absence Explained Julie intended for her to appear with the other Bennett witches, confirming that, after the collapse of the Other Side, she found peace. Gallery |-|The Vampire Diaries= Bennett Family.jpg|House Bennett Abbybennettthefamilytree.png Ameliabennettgrave.jpg AyannaES.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Ghjrdsr.jpg Photo-2717550-M.jpg Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg Lucy.jpg|Lucy Emily Bennett.jpeg Bonnie-Bennett-4.jpeg 3x18-Murder-of-One-bonnie-bennett-30305075-1280-720-1-.jpg Ameliabennett.png The-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x17-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-ATT-Samsung-Galaxy-Tab-The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Episode-16-The-House-Guest.jpg Bonnie-bennett.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Episode-7-Ghost-World-Bonnie-Bennett-has-a-Motorola-Flipside-1.png Vampire-diaries abby bennett.jpg Emily Bennett5255 Blood Brothers 2.jpg Abby.png abby-bennett-wilson-gallery.png TVD4x19_Rose_Bennett.jpg TVD_5x22_Marie_Bennett_Tombstone.jpg TVD_5x22_Ernestine_Bennett_Tombstone.jpg 816-101~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-102~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-104~Bonnie~Grams-Beatrice.png 8x16 Witch of the Five's Spirit.png 8x16 Ayana's Spirit.png 8x16 Lucy's Spirit.png 816-105-Bonnie-Grams-Beatrice~Lucy.png |-|Legacies= LGC107-117-Bennett Witch~The Necromancer.png LGC107-118-Bennett Witch~The Necromancer~Cassie.png LGC107-119-Bennett Witch~The Necromancer-Supernatural Knife.png References See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Bennett Family